


all the sorrow lingering from yesterday

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: When Michael Guerin receives a call after months without hearing from Alex Manes, his world comes crashing down on him. Will they be able to work past everything or will their sins burn them to ashes?





	1. trying to let go

**Author's Note:**

> I received this beautiful prompt in my inbox, by an anon: **_au where Alex was a spy and now he's been blacklisted and they called Michael (who was the love of his life and his contact in country, but he had to leave him behind when his cover was blown) because he was still alex's emergency contact when they dropped him back in Roswell and now they have to try to un-frame Alex and rekindle their love. (also I think for this au to make sense Roswell has to be a fairly big city, even though in reality it isn't)_**
> 
> Although this isn't really a complete AU, because it didn't want to be one, I will try my best to make it worth your while. I hope whoever prompted me like it by the end of this journey! This will be a series of double or triple drabbles, or so I hope, updated daily (again, wishful thinking)
> 
> Also, written alongside the [Whumptober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/) fic prompts. Tagging will increase as I keep posting, but please make sure to take into account each chapter's notes because I will warn about the daily whump!prompt there. 
> 
> Title taken from Hanson's _Next Train_. All chapter titles will be from Hanson's songs as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Whumptober 2019 prompt #1: _shaky hands_

Michael blinks against the sun blinding him when he gets out of the bunker underneath his trailer. He’s spent half this week locked down there, researching and planning and drawing sketches. He’s so close to understanding – so close to the truth. 

After everything that happened – Caulfield, Maria – Michael knows his place is among the stars.

His phone rings, strident. He picks it up without checking the caller ID, and the icy voice at the other side takes his breath away. When words piece together that something bad has happened to Alex, he allows himself to drop to the floor and wail, his hands shaking as violently as he had spasmed when Jesse Manes had broken his bones for loving too _wrong_ for a Manes man. 

He’s summoned to the base, urged to be there. He doesn’t care about speed limits or clothing etiquette, and he shows up at the base with his sweater smeared of oil and his hands trembling hard twenty minutes later, when it takes over forty to reach the place. 

He’s escorted by bulky airmen, waiting for hours for someone to explain what's going on, until sunset and sunrise chase each other. 

His hands never stop shaking.


	2. this timber box is set to blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Whumptober 2019 prompt #2: _explosion_

Alex remembers fire and combustion, a devastating explosion. Next he knows, he’s once again on a hospital bed, checking that he isn’t missing any more limbs as he regains consciousness. Everything's in place, except for his prosthetic. Alex can’t really turn his head to look for it. His neck hurts too much, and there’s a weight loading his body.

“I’ll check on him,” comes a voice at his right. He strains his neck to watch the stranger who’s now come into the room he’s being held into, only to find out his foot and his wrists are restrained.

“Where am I?” he demands, swallowing fear down his throat. The man who’s just entered the room peruses the folder in his hands, seemingly unaware of Alex being awake. “Where am I?” he asks again, louder, fighting the chains keeping him in place. The cling catches the stranger’s attention.

“Save your energy for later, Captain,” he says, and it’s then that Alex realizes he’s in deeper shit than he thought.

“Release me,” he demands again, pulling at the restraints unsuccessfully. “Let me go!”

“As I said,” the man repeats, threatening grin splitting his face in two. “Save your energy for later, _Captain_.”


	3. put on these chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Whumptober 2019 prompt #3: _delirium_ and prompt #alt.1: _"wake up!"_

“Wake up!”

Michael jolts up, his neck snapping as he lifts his head from the table where he’s been resting for a bit. There are no clocks in this place where he’s waiting, so he can’t know for sure how much time he’s spent inside those four walls that hold much more than the pain of endless mind games.

“Wake up!” the same voice repeats, and Michael whips his head around to focus on the source of the noise. He finds a man, at least ten years his senior, standing by the doorway. “You were drifting away.”

Michael has to bite back a snarky remark. He doesn’t want his words to get out the wrong way and earn him the lack of information. He’s starving for news about Alex, the very premise why he’s accepted to enter enemy territory. He simply looks at the man, a familiar look in chocolate eyes.

“My name’s Jesse Manes, Jr,” the man introduces himself. When Michael growls, low and menacing, he merely chuckles. “I take it you don’t like the name nor the family. Well, not _all_ the family.” Michael squints his eyes. “You must be wondering why you’re here.”

Before Michael can reply, he feels a sharp pain throbbing from the lowest part of his left leg up to the base of his head. He doesn’t see Jesse Manes _Jr_ kneeling beside him as he retches, for all he can feel is an ache so violent it’s making him delirious. He begins to see blinding stars behind his eyes as he struggles for balance, knuckles white where he’s grasping the sharp edges of the table. There are explosions of white and a universe of purples inside his head. He loses track of time and space, and finally knocks his head on the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is all for now. For the next couple of weeks, I will be really busy IRL and I won't have time to write anything new. If you see something from me posted around here, it'd be something written some time ago that I got to post because I don't want to go that long without posting, I don't want you guys to forget about me! 
> 
> But my goal of filling the whole Whumptober 2019 challenge is gone completely. I will try to write more after these weeks, and I will try to fit the prompts, but I won't be posting them in time to add to the challenge. I hope you guys understand and will be here when I can come back.


End file.
